


Blood Of Our Father

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Odin's A+ Parenting, Reconciliation, Sibling Bonding, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Thor, Loki, and Hela get together to talk after Odin's death.





	Blood Of Our Father

The room was silent and the atmosphere was tense. Thor spent most of the morning quiet and brooding, sitting solemnly around the house. Jane had watched it happen, but she hadn't been able to help in the slightest. Anything she said was either ignored or gently brushed off. It was exceedingly rare that she saw this side of Thor. He was usually loud and brash, or enthusiastic and excited. Seeing him quiet and pensive was a bit unsettling.

It was near noon when Loki arrived. He was dressed as impeccable as always in a sharp black suit and green tie. It was more subdued than Thor's casual wear, but every time that Jane had seen Loki he'd been more subdued or more elegant. It was simply a staple of his character as she understood it. Trailing behind him was Tony Stark, in a suit of matching quality and tone, save for the bright red tie that accentuated him. He smiled at Jane, but didn't speak. That was unusual of him. She never knew Tony Stark to be silent for more than a handful of seconds at a time, but now he was silently following Loki into the room. She had to assume it was a request of Loki's that held him back, but even that was incredibly impressive.

Loki's gaze slid over her as if she didn't exist before landing on Thor. Thor's gaze was guilt ridden as he looked as his brother and Loki's was practical venomous. "Thor," Loki greeted in a level tone.

"Brother," Thor greeted in a voice that was both reserved and resigned.

"Hey there, big guy," Tony greeted quietly.

Thor smiled at him, small and strained, but it was the first smile she'd seen from him all day. "Hello, Tony."

"Jane." Tony nodded at her.

"Hey." She said.

Loki swept past them into the room, removing his black gloves and scarf, moving to place them on the table near the coat rack. This was a display that was all too familiar from Loki, displaying his familiarity while simultaneously looking down upon them. Jane refrained from  saying so to Thor, rare as it was that she and Loki had to share space, but she was not fond of her brother in law. Oh, he could be charming when he wanted to be, as well as gracious and humble and engaging. The problem was that he rarely choose to be those things. At least, not when Thor was in the room. 

"I suppose she will be the last to arrive," Loki said. "Again."

"She will not be late for some time," Thor said calmly.

"No, but I am certain if she can find a way to break tradition--"

"Then she will." Jane's head snapped to the doorway and the woman that was letting her self in the house. She was in a dark green dress, shawl around her shoulders, and a wide brimmed hat tilted on her head, hiding one of her eyes. "Isn't that what you were going to say, little brother?" Hela stepped into the room, heels making an impressive clack as she stepped onto the wood flooring. A dark furred dog ran in around her steps, closer to a wolf than a dog, but Jane had never questioned it. The woman waited until the dog choose to properly enter the house before closing the door behind her.

Jane looked to Thor in question, wondering how and why Hela was able to enter their home at her whim. Before Thor could respond to or even register her look, Hela laughed. Jane couldn't help but turn back to look at her at the harsh sound.

"Did my dear brother never tell you?" She asked. "He gave me a key as soon as he moved in, the fool."

Jane decided that now was not the time to react to this information any more than she had, but she would have words with Thor about this.

Loki scoffed as he finished removing his and Stark's coat and hanging them up. "Fine. You make a habit of tardiness so that you may break it. Congratulations, you made me look the fool. Is that what you wanted?" Loki asked as he spun around to face her with angry eyes.

"I have never wanted a single thing from you, little brother," Hela responded with a wicked smile. "Isn't that what most vexed you?"

Loki's scowl deepened.

"So," Tony interrupted, stepping between the two siblings. "I brought wine."

Thor had asked Jane not to intervene tonight. Really, he'd asked her not to be present, but she would be a fool to leave her home unguarded while both of Thor's siblings were within. She'd seen them interact before, heard the stories, and met both Loki and Hela on separate occasions. There was no way she was going to accept that request. She could do her best not to interfere however.

"Is your pet trying to pacify me?" Hela questioned imperiously.

"A LOT of wine," Tony repeated.

"I think we would all enjoy a drink," Thor said.

It was... odd not to see Thor trying to calm his siblings. He was the one that always tried hardest to reach out to his estranged family, to calm their ire despite his own less than stellar temper, to win their love and favor any way that he knew how. To see him not even trying was startling.

"I will fetch the glasses," Loki declared. "Jane, will you assist me?"

Jane was surprised to be called upon, especially after Loki had entirely dismissed her presence earlier. She tried to restrain her confusion as Loki gazed at her with a questioning look. "Sure," She answered. Tension was high enough, there was no need for her to make things worse when the request was so innocuous. Plus, if she did need to have stern words with Loki, it would be better to do so without an audience.

He waited for her to lead the way into the kitchen, to the dinning room, before walking past her to the china cabinet. "I realize that this must be quite the imposition to you," Loki said without preamble. He was taking wine glasses off the shelf and placing them on the table. "It cannot be pleasant to have us all under one roof and apologize that for the rest of this night I shall remain less than pleasant. It is not my intention to be rude to you, but I have no energy to spare on niceties this day."

"Is this a pre-apology?" Jane asked.

"Take it as you will," Loki answered. Which, of course he did. Why would she expect a straight answer out of him?"

Loki lifted three glasses and left the other for her to take. "That is all," He said. He walked swiftly out of the room and Jane was suddenly very glad that Tony brought wine.

They were mostly seated when she'd returned. Thor at one end of the table, staring firmly into his clasped hands, as Hela sat across from staring holes into his skull. Tony was to one side, and once Loki set down the wine glasses, he joined him. Tony was trying to make pleasant chatter as he poured the wine, but it sounded forced and didn't penetrate the gloomy atmosphere. Jane added her glasses to the group and sat to the side of Thor.

"Would you silence that incessant chatter?" Hela demanded. "Did you finally get tired of hearing yourself talk, Loki, and had to get someone else to do it for you?"

Thor reached for his glass immediately. "Must you, Hela?"

"Do not be angry with me because nothing more intelligent than a canine can find anything likable about your twisted personality!" Loki responded. 

Tony was sighing as he distributed glasses. Except for Hela's, which was left in the middle of the table and she scowled as she had to reach for it.

"You are one to speak of being twisted," Hela responded. "How many perversions have you indulged over the years, little brother?"

Loki's face became red, though whether it was with shame or anger, Jane could not tell. It was going to get very awkward for her very quickly and she was glad that she would at least have the wine to help get her through the night. She was certain that little else would.

"We will not go down this path!" Thor said darkly.

"Oh? Does the illustrious heir deign to tell me what to do?" Hela asked.

"That is not what I meant," Thor said.

"What did you mean?"

"He meant that you should keep those whore lips of yours sealed!" Loki said.

"Yes, I am the whore here," Hela said. She leaned forward, eyes on Tony. "Tell me, Stark, what does my little brother do to keep a place with you? Does he have a cozy 9-5 shift on his knees for you?"

Loki stood up abruptly, but Stark already had a restraining arm around him.

"Have a care how you speak to my brother!" Thor demanded.

"Your brother?" She repeated. "You do not have a monopoly on him. Or perhaps you want to be the only one to show him his true place?"

"Do not speak on that which you do not know," Thor warned.

"Oh, please! I know all about you, _Thor."_ She said the name as if it left a sour taste on her tongue. "I know all about how you've treated our dear little brother. You treated him just like our father did, like a useless afterthought."

Loki's eyes were suspiciously bright as Tony pulled him back into chair.

"If anyone is like father, it is you!" Thor said. "You speak of us being family when it is convenient to you, when you have need of us or can make use of our connection, and the rest of the time you belittle and ignore us. There is no greater hypocrite than you, sister."

"You are not so much better," Loki says quietly. 

"No, I am not," Thor admitted. "But at least I try to be."

"You are not better than me," Hela said.

"I do not pretend to be," He replied.

"This is stupid," Loki proclaimed. "The old man dies and we suddenly feel the need to come together, and for what? So that we may rip out each other's throats in his honor?"

"You could try talking to each other like actual adults," Jane suggested before she could stop herself. She winced inwardly, because that was not the time to have spoken out, but she didn't take it back.

"At least Loki trained his pet to be silent when needed," said Hela. 

"You dare!" Thor yelled, getting to his feet. Jane put a hand on his arm as she glared at Hela. 

"I do not need you to defend my honor," She said. "I can do that myself." She waited only a moment to have Hela's full attention on her before speaking. "I understand that this situation is hard, but you all need to grow up! You can't keep blaming Odin for every gash you tear into each other's flesh. The man is dead and buried, these scars have festered long enough. He isn't here to stand between you and you should be better than to let his shadow do the same. I get it. Odin sucks. You don't have to."

Thor was staring at her with wide eyes as he fell back into his seat. Loki was looking away. Hela looked entirely taken back, similar to the first time she'd had words with Loki. As different as they all could be, they were also remarkably similar.

"Wow, Jane. Wasn't expected that side of you to come out today," Tony spoke up.

"Well, someone needed to say it."

"This waif dares to speak to me this way," Hela said. It wasn't angry and the lilt toward the end nearly made it a question, bit it sounded... incredulous, if Jane had to guess. Almost amused, which was also close to the first time she had words with Loki. He'd looked stunned, then he'd laughed outright. It was perhaps over the line when she'd responded by smacking him, but so was his smile afterwards, in her opinion.

"She has never been good at keeping her opinions to herself," Loki said in an agreeing tone. "Then again, neither is mine, most of the time." He smiled at Tony, who grinned right back.

"I take that as a compliment," Tony said. "I always knew you liked the sound of my voice."

"That is hardly what I said," Loki replied.

"It's still what I heard." Tony smiled cheekily.

"It is perhaps time that we stop living in the shadow of our father's lies," Thor said. "We will never be entirely agreeable to one another, but we do not have to be angry at each other for what he did."

Loki looked away. Hela stared straight at Thor. 

"Sister, I am not angry that you did not choose us once we chose you," Thor continued. "I... understand why you decided what you did even if I will never be happy about it. I am... angry at you for being everything Odin was not." At this, Hela's eyes went large and Loki turned to look at them again. "You held me accountable for things when he never did. You listed to Loki in a way that I never really could. You were a harsh and fleeting presence, like the crack of a whip, but you were also the balm afterwards. I... I resented that you never wanted anything to do with us, with me, even though you were everything that Odin never was for us."

"I am not--" Hela began, only for Thor to cut her off.

"I know that," He assured her. "I have always known that. It didn't stop me from... wanting it. You are like the missing pieces between myself and Loki, but at every turn you rejected us utterly. I couldn't understand why you would bother to walk into our lives only to walk back out. Over and over. To me, to Loki. I was sure that you knew of our feelings and just didn't care about them."

"I... wasn't aware," Hela admitted quietly. "I thought..." She sighed. "I don't know what I thought. I thought of myself and little else."

"I hate the both of you," Loki said. "I hated Thor for being everything that I thought I wanted to be, and I hate you for being everything that I thought I was. I hate that you both stripped me of my identity and neither of you cared. I hate that I loved you both and you both threw me away. Thor at least came back after me. You just... taunted me for having ever thought I could be good enough."

Hela stared deep into her wine glass as she absorbed this. "I was angry when Odin threw me, even more angry when I found out that he had replaced me and then covered up my existence like I was his dirty little secret." Her hand tightened on the glass. "I thought I could hurt him if I made you love me more than you did him, but I was also so... insulted... at the entire thing that I..." She trailed off, let out a sharp breath, and then took a sip of her wine to calm herself. "It wasn't right that I took my anger out on you. It... isn't right. It is a failing of mine that I have yet to curb." 

Hesitantly, Loki reached out his hand to place on her arm. He avoided listening to her as he spoke. "I believe we all inherited father's temper in one way or another."

Hela chuckled lowly. Thor bowed his head sheepishly.

"At first, I thought the same thing that you did," Loki admitted softly, looking at Hela. "I wanted to talk to you just to spite him. I wanted him to know that I didn't need him. I didn't expect that you would be so... I didn't think that I would like you. I thought that you felt the same way before you... told me that you did not."

It was Hela's turn to avoid his gaze as she responded. "You were both Odin's precious brats. You had everything that he denied me. I couldn't... love you without... I didn't want to admit that he'd done something right. That he had created and coveted something that was actually worthwhile. I didn't want to admit that you could be better than me. I didn't want to believe that there was a problem with me and that that was the reason that he tossed me aside." Tears came to Hela's eyes and she withdraw from Loki, wrapping her arms around herself as she lowered her head. Tear drop splashed on the table as she continued, her voice wavering. "And look at both. I'm miserable, bitter, and alone. Thor's gotten married and Loki's probably richer than I am. I'm sitting on Odin's dead empire and all I can think of is that he must have been right to throw me away. There must have been something twisted and terrible about me. I was wicked in the womb and as as soon as he knew it,"

"No!" Thor said loudly, forcing her to look up. He got up from his seat and went to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace as tears flowed from his eyes as well. "Nothing was wrong with you and we are not better. Father tried to cast me out, threatened me with disinheritance when I would not do what he wished. He was an angry old man with angry ways. It took me the better part of my life to finally get that lesson through my thick head, but I won't let you think the same. There was never anything wrong with you, sister."

Hela trembled in his arms as she cried and Thor kept his hold on her tight. 

Loki put a hand on Tony arm and they exchanged a look before he stood and walked over to Jane.

"Hey, what do you say we take this party to the kitchen?" Tony asked her. "We can open up our own bottle and tell each other embarrassing stories about our spouses while we give them some alone time."

Jane looked at the three of them one last time. Loki had moved to stand beside his siblings, one hand on Thor's shoulder and the other on Hela's back. 

"Yeah, let's go," She agreed. Her house wasn't under threat anymore, Thor could maybe finally patch things up with his family; she could leave him alone for that.


End file.
